


I read you for some kind of poem

by tonyjasper99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon's a disaster, M/M, fic based on art, martin to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99
Summary: “You know, rubber bands are not hair ties. They can actually cause breaking if you aren’t careful,” Martin said, combing his fingers through Jon’s hair.--Jon can sometimes be a bit of a disaster. Luckily, he has Martin there to look out for him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	I read you for some kind of poem

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "John My Beloved" by Sufjan Stevens  
> Fic was inspired by [this post](https://bit.ly/30OeLeD)

Jon sat at the desk in the bedroom, reading  _ The Wreck of the Titan _ . Even though he kept tucking his hair back behind his ear, it continued to fall into his eyes, making it difficult to read. After about the seventh time of trying to keep his hair out of his face, Jon looked around for something he could use to hold back his hair. He didn’t find any hair ties on his desk, but he did find a rubber band and that was close enough. Jon’s hair was shoulder length, and with that came another problem; loose strands that didn’t fit in the ponytail. Groaning in frustration, he continued looking around for anything that he could use to hold the stray hairs in place. 

After scrounging around the drawers of his desk and finding two spare paper clips, Jon was finally able to tuck his hair neatly behind his hair and hold it in place, grinning at himself for solving his hair problem without having to get up, it was a bad leg day after all and if he could save himself the pain and energy of having to walk to the bathroom he would take it. After his short celebration, Jon went back to reading, waiting for Martin to come back from town.

Once Martin came back home from the shop, he put the groceries away and went to go look for his boyfriend. He wasn’t hard to find, sitting at the desk reading like he usually did when he was alone. Martin leaned against the door frame, staring at Jon. He was beautiful. He sat there, leaning his head on his hand and fidgeting with a loose string of his green sweater, unaware of Martin’s return. As he was watching Jon though, he started to realize that he had his hair tied back with a rubber band and paper clips of all things.

Martin softly sighed,  _ I’m dating a bloody idiot.  _ He had a soft smile on his face, he considered Jon an idiot for using office supplies instead of keeping hair ties at his desk, but he was Martin’s idiot. 

Martin went to the living room and searched his bag for a spare hair band, he used to keep some on hand when he had long hair. After a bit of digging, he found a purple one and took it back to the room. When he walked in, he gave a slight tap at the door to alert Jon of his presence, holding up the hair tie. Jon, upon seeing it, gave a slight chuckle.

Martin took the paperclips out of Jon’s hair, and watched as it graciously fell in front of his dark brown eyes. Next, he gently undid the rubber band holding Jon’s ponytail, twirling a section of gray hair around one of his fingers.

“You know, rubber bands are not hair ties. They can actually cause breaking if you aren’t careful,” Martin said, combing his fingers through Jon’s hair.

Jon gave a slight shrug and went back to fidgeting with the loose string, “well, it’s what I had on hand.” He leaned his head down while Martin gently started to gather up his hair, feeling the soft yet rhythmic twisting of the hair band around his ponytail. While he never thought much of it, feeling the gentle tug of his hair, knowing it's from someone he trusted, who didn’t want him hurt, was one of the nicest feelings in the world.

When Martin was finished, he leaned forward, softly planting a kiss on the back of his head. Jon felt himself blushing and he turned around, giving his partner a lovingly smile. 

“Thanks,” Jon whispered softly.

“Of course,” Martin said, grinning at Jon, happy at getting him to blush.  _ God he is so cute, _ Martin thought. 

“So, would you like me to make you any tea? Would go nicely with your book,” Martin questioned, gesturing at Jon’s setup.

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, Martin,” Jon said, he always did enjoy Martin’s tea. 

Martin gave Jon one more quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen, and Jon turned back to his book. He started trying to read from the top of the page, however, he was having quite a hard time concentrating, still reeling from Martin’s sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at @TonyJasper99 and Tumblr at tonyjasper99!


End file.
